Alice the Hippy's Wonderland Adventure
by Jack Watson
Summary: We join Alice yet agian, as she journeys through Wonderland. Her mind and body have matured, matured in the normal world she was born in. Her friends in Wonderland, awaited for Alice's return one day. Awaited, for Alice to save their world.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: If you haven't guessed, Lewis Carroll was the original author of Alice in Wonderland, and the other Alice books. I give him full credit for the characters used in the story (and Wonderland). I only slightly changed the characters and the storyline. Sorry Lewis.

Love,

The Shaaa.

_I sit in its mushroom fields,_

_I see the giant mushrooms tower above._

_Shading me from the sun's rays,_

_And the blue skies I know of._

_The people here,_

_Are some-what deranged._

_They always seem,_

_Much better than people I'm used to see._

_My companions,_

_Are just a tad queer._

_A Hatter, a mouse, a rabbit of March,_

_And sweet __Alice__ of this dream._

_This odd land,_

_This Wonderland._

_Filled with the dreams of children,_

_Gifted with __Alice__'s time._

**Chapter One: The Fall, the Cat, and the Mushroom Fields.**

I sat upon the dew grazed grass, staring off into the infinite boundaries before me. Giving off a heavy sigh I grew weary of such silences, so I stood, and dusted off the loose earthy articles that were clinging to me. I then stretched my arms out and gave a loud yawn. I suppose I noticed something strange then; though it did not catch my eye before, but I saw this rabbit. Just and ordinary white rabbit nothing unusual, yet, I was somehow compelled to follow this particular creature. So I followed this rabbit; I followed it through the woods until I grew tired and sore.

"Damn this bothersome creature. I feel as if it is leading me to my grave," I said angrily and sat down upon a nearby log. I began to lean back slightly and carefully placed my hands on the back of my head. I closed my eyes and suddenly slid off the back of the log. I braced myself for hitting the ground because I thought it would be there, because I thought it would catch me. Funny how things change, instead of hitting the ground I continued to fall. It seemed as if I had fallen off the edge of the world, it felt as if there would be no end. I opened my eyes and looked about and all was black, pitch black, with the only thing ahead of me being a small door. Soon enough it was no longer ahead of me, but right against me. I turned the small shiny doorknob and opened the door. It sucked me in and slammed itself behind my entrance. I sighed; I seemed to still be falling; yet somehow this time it was different. This time instead of cold silence and infinite darkness, there was but the chiming of a myriad of clocks. The clock themselves, different styles, shapes, colors, and sizes with different chimes and different times seemed also to be falling. I was somehow falling down and they were falling up, up into the door above where they shattered into nothing. I looked back ahead again and saw only a bright light.

"Oh joy, I'm dead," I said with my melancholy tone. I then smiled, closed my eyes, and embraced the light before me. I felt a rush go through me, a cold rush, but a rush none-the-less. I continued to fall through the light, until I slammed against something with a thud. I opened my eyes, and everything I saw seemed a dark shade of purple. I looked up and saw towering mushrooms above me with a particularly odd character sitting upon one.

"Hey you!" I yelled, "Hey you, up there on the mushroom!"

The character looked down upon me, gave a slight grin and slid off. He landed right beside me and I got a better view. He seemed to be cat-like with his furry pointed ears, and the swishing pink and purple bushy tail coming from his rear. I gave a laugh at his odd attire, him wearing fishnet stockings and pantaloons. His loose dress shirt and pointed shoes also seemed just a tad curious.

But no matter what he wore that grin, and what an interesting grin it was. So wide and cunning with sharp white teeth made him seem even more an enigma to me.

"What business do you have to call upon the Cheshire cat?" he asked me still wearing that ridiculous grin.

"I would like to inquire about where I am, I seemed to be lost and out of place," I replied with a quick glance about.

"You? Out of place, I think not! You're in Wonderland and you might fit in quite nicely here." He said still with his grin.

"Wonderland?" I asked and looked about. It did seem unnatural and more-or-less every drugged up child's fantasy. "Wait…" I paused "What did you mean when you said I'll fit in nicely here?"

He laughed. "Well my hippy friend, look upon your-self in the glass I hold in my hands," he said and held out his hands. Balanced nicely between his palms was a small looking glass rimmed with silver. I leaned forward slightly and looked into it. What looked back was not what I remember seeing when I awoke that morning. It was still I yet different in some ways. My hair was in dirty dreadlocks and my eyes had somehow been mysteriously shaded with a pair of round-rimmed glasses with purple tinted lenses. I looked down as well to come upon the new garb that, was of now, draping my body. My pants remained as they were long and faded blue, but my shoes had disappeared and my shirt had misplaced its sleeves, gained a mixture of psychedelic color, and grew to hang at the knees.

Suddenly I began to laugh and with such joys, fell back upon my bottom. "This is new, just so new to me," I said wiping away the tears of such laughter and glee.

"Well you'll have many new experiences here, but I must take my leave of you. May I suggest you head east; there, new friends you are bound to meet," he said and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. I blinked and picked myself up off the ground.

"East, eh? Well I suppose no harm could come of such journeys." I said and look towards the east. I smiled and began my trek into the unknown before me.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: And so I came upon a Hatter**

As I trekked through the mushroom forest, I came upon another. This forest however, was not like the mushroom forest I just recently exited. It was more like normal forest from my homeland, with assorted trees and brush. I soon found a path into the forest, and began to follow it through rather quickly. Though I traveled the path, I did become most lost, with every little step. It was, as if, the path had lost itself through the vast area. I heaved a normal and frequent heavy sigh.

"Wonderful, another queer place, with possibly another batch of the queerest bunch to ever be gazed upon," I said to myself quietly.

I closed my eyes, and walked through the forest as such, until I collided with something. I was knocked back to the ground and I looked up to see what or who I happen to hit. It was a being of some kind I suppose, and this being had friends.

"Good day my fair lady, how doth one get to be in your position," said the character I had collided with. He appeared to be a hatter of sorts I suppose; for he wore just the oddest hat I had ever gazed upon. It was a large purple top-hat, with a card sticking from the lavender band in the middle. He extended a hand, and greeted me with a smile, and he pulled me from my place upon the ground.

"Thank you," I said to the hatter

"There's no need for apologies here, I presume? Yet, I shan't leave with out kind introduction," the hatter said quietly then removed his hat and bowed, "Thy name is Conrad Hatter. People say I'm mad, so you shall know-eth me as the Mad Hatter." The Mad Hatter grinned and motioned the being next to him to introduce itself.

I looked at the being next to the Hatter. His friend appeared to be a man of fair stature, with shaggy hair. But there was also something strange about this companion. The companion had rabbit ears protruding from the top of his head; from his rear, a small and fluffy rabbit-like tail. I tugged on the companion's ears for a moment.

"Pardon miss, but those happen to be my ears," the companion said in a slightly irritated tone. I removed my hands from what they were doing to his ears.

"Oh, do please forgive my hands. They have insecurities beyond what I know of," I said to him with a slight bow.

"Twas no real problem. Alas, I shall now introduce myself for it is out fear of my friend I do this. My name is March Hare, the March Hare to be precise. Alas, people think I am quite mad as well," the companion said with a quite a grin.

The Hatter nodded and made a gesture to the Hare. The March Hare then reached behind himself, and pulled what look like a mouse-like man, who appeared to be a-sleep.

"This," the Hatter began to say then paused for a moment, then continued "is a Dormouse, our Dormouse to be exact. Surprisingly, he's also our resident narcoleptic of Wonderland." The Hatter grinned again and the Hare did the same. They began to laugh like fools filled with merriment. The Dormouse blinked into a wake, and looked about in a sleepy manner. I could see clearly now, his facial characteristics. He had eyes filled with sleep, and glasses such as mine. His hair was short, shaggy, and only some-what kept in a nice manner. On the top of his head, quite like the Hare, were his big round mouse ears that twitched to every little sound. The Dormouse then made an odd noise, and fell back into his coma-like sleep.

"What a queer bunch of companions," I said to myself in a quite tone. I then began to think about the many things I had come across until I heard the Hatter speak.

"Now miss," the Hatter said to me, and I perked up to his words "who, are you?" Now this I thought about, for at the moment, I was not quite sure of who I was. For I obviously was not the same me I came about seeing this morning. But who else could I be? I had no friends or relatives, nor acquaintances of any sort, but I was definitely not the original me. So I thought a-while longer until I finally had an answer to the Hatter's question.

"I," I said and paused "am Alice I suppose. If this is Wonderland, I must be Alice, Alice the Hippy." I thought over the answer I had given and found it quite logical. The Hatter clapped and smiled wide.

"Alice! You have returned us then!" the Hatter said with glee "It has been years beloved Alice and you have changed with them all."

"What do you mean _I have returned._ I was never here to begin with," I said to the Hatter in a slight state of confusion. The Hatter blinked at me.

"Do you not remember? I suppose you might not," the Hatter said in his matter-of-fact fashion.

Now his companion, the Hare, at this point seemed as confused as I. The Hare looked at the Hatter with his head cocked to one side. The Hare then spoke to Hatter.

"Hatter," the Hare said to his companion formally, "I don't believe that I'm currently knowledgeable on the subject at hand either." The Hatter patted the Hare on the back roughly.

"My friend, this is Alice. Alice from long ago, the Alice who stumbled upon Wonderland as a child," the Hatter said to the Hare. The Hare stared at the Hatter, confused for a moment and then eyes became wide.

"You mean, THE ALICE, the little girl with sun-sweetened hair, and eyes of stormy blue?" The Hare said in a drastic tone. The Hatter simply gave a slight nod, with wide grin.

Now, the Dormouse had re-awakened himself to the world about him. The Dormouse then stood up by himself and began to quote a poem:

"_Her hair, a sun-sweetened yellow,_

_Her eyes a stormy blue._

_Her smile, windy,_

_Her life, askew._

_Alice, Alice,_

_Lost in dreamy lands._

_A place of wonder,_

_Lacking the sands._

_You're friends,_

_The queerest bunch to ever meet._

_You're land,_

_The oddest place I've ever seen._

_Alice_

_You're beauty still applauds me._

_Alice_

_Your heart still young._

_Alice_

_Your gaze still passes upon me._

_Alice_

_Take me where you're from._"

The Dormouse then fell back to the ground into his deep sleep. I thought about things that had just occurred. I blinked at the Dormouse for a moment and opened my mouth to speak, but decided not to upon seeing the Hatter perk up.

"Yes? What is it you wish to say lovely Alice," said the Hatter to me in a very peculiar tone.

"I," I began to say but paused, and then resumed after thought "I wish to know, that is how you know, my child-hood appearance."

The Hare and Hatter both flashed a cunning grin at me and the Hatter step-forward to me at the slightest bit. He placed his cold, rough hand, on my cheek and spoke to me in a soft tone of voice.

"Alice, Alice, I didn't expect you to remember back to the days of your youth. Back then, you were only a young child of seven years, and it has been twice as many years as that. All that matters now is that you're back in your true home, the home you must protect like a mother would do to her young child," said the Hatter. I blinked at the Hatter and pulled away from him. "What did he mean by 'protect'," I thought to myself quietly. The Hatter and Hare only continued to smile at me, and I, felt un-easy at the moment, but I finally decided to simply plop down on a near-by patch of grass, and watch them calmly.


End file.
